it will be because you want me
by captain-k-jones
Summary: Smutty Captain Swan Drabbles. Each chapter is a new drabble. Drabbles may or may not relate to one another. Mostly un-edited.
1. Lazy Mornings

_a/n: So this is the first time I have EVER written plotless smut and only my second attempt at smut period. Please let me know if you think this is horrible and I should just avoid writing smut. I promise I will not be upset._

She woke to Killian placing open mouth kisses on her stomach. Her hand immediately went to his hair as he continued his path down. Once she realized his intention, Emma let out a small moan. Killian, in turn, smiled into her skin.

Without missing a beat, Killian muttered a quick "Morning, love," before returning to kissing her.

She loved mornings like this. Mornings where they had not a care in the world. Mornings where they had no place to be, except in each other's arms.

Emma let out a small sigh when Killian's lips met the inner part of her thigh. Finally awake, she felt her body alight with heat. Was there ever a moment where she _wouldn't_ want him?

"Your skin tastes exquisite this morning, my love."

Without waiting for her response, Killian pushed her knees apart and began lapping at her entrance causing Emma's body to shudder in response.

"You're so bloody wet, love."

His words rocked into her core. Minutes later, his mouth was joined by not one but two of his long fingers. While his mouth focused on her bundle of nerves, he moved his nimble fingers in and out of her hitting the spot that she loved so much.

"Killian, please don't stop."

"Oh, I have no intention of stopping. I have quite the morning planned for us."  
His promise caused her to fall over the edge almost embarrassingly fast, her hands fisting into the sheets, his name falling from her lips.

Once Emma returned to her senses, she found Killian staring at her with his chin on her stomach. Emma smiled at him and reached down to pull his body up for a kiss.

When their lips met, the whole room came alive with want. Emma could feel his cock, hard and ready, pushing into her abdomen. Continuing their kiss, Emma reached down and grasped him in her hand. She began to move her hand slowly up and down his member as he let out a small sigh.

The continued in this way for some time, alternating between kissing and sucking on each other's skin. When began to kiss down his stomach, Killian stopped her by pulling her lips back to his.

"Not this morning, love. This morning is about you."

He laid her on her back aligning their hips in the most delicious way. He entered her slowly, causing her to moan in response. He was still for only moments, to allow her to adjust to him.

"You feel bloody marvelous, Emma. So perfect. Like you were made for me only."

"Killian, I need you to move."

He pulled back slightly before pushing back in. They continued in this manner until Emma felt like he was trying to drive her insane with want.

"Killian, please. Faster."

Meeting her eyes, Killian have her another smile.

"We have all the time in the world, love. I intend to enjoy this."

Emma felt like she was going to combust from the tension. He continued to move shallow and slow with no intention of speeding up.

When he finally reached down and placed his thumb over her nub and began to rub, Emma's breathing became erratic.

"Come for me, Emma. Let go."

"Together, Killian. I want to feel you, too."

With her words, his thrusts became faster and deeper, his hands on her hips in order to steady her body. His face buried itself into her neck, where he began sucking, and her hands ran down the length of his back.

Emma bucked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Their bodies were moving in perfect sync, the way only two people who knew each other well were able.  
Emma went over the edge with another flick of Killian's thumb and he followed quickly after.

Once they recovered, Killian pulled Emma's body to his side. She tucked her head under his chin as his arm came around her waist.

"Best wake-up call ever, pirate." She said with a yawn.

"Aye and since we have no impeding disasters, I say we take advantage of the quiet moment and have a bit of a lay in."

Her eyes were already half closed when she nodded in reply. Killian kissed her head and joined her in sleep shortly after.

His last thought was about how lucky he was to have _finally_ won her heart.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you are up to it!


	2. In His Arms

_A/N: I do not own OUAT or its characters. Plotless smut. Again. Set sometime in the future canon. _

She could feel his eyes on her from across the room. They were at Granny's celebrating the defeat of the most recent villain. Somehow throughout the evening, Emma had been pulled from his side and she had yet to make it make to back over him.

Which likely explained why he was watching her every movement. They had come far to close to losing each other today.

Finally catching his eye, Emma made a motion to the back of the dinner. She was more than ready to leave the party and spend some time alone with her pirate. He nodded and began his goodbyes to Belle and Will.

Emma did the same. She bid farewell to her parents, Regina and Robin, and Henry. She also made sure to check the Henry was going to stay with Regina for the night and reminded her parents that she would likely not be home that evening (much to David's horror).

When she finished, Emma turned to make her way to the inn. She had barely made it through the door to Killian's rented room before he had her pinned against the wall, kissing her.

This is what she had been waiting for. After the danger that they had both faced today, she needed to be reassured that he was _there_ and this was the simplest way to do just that.

When his mouth left hers in order to kiss down her neck, Emma's hands found their way to his jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders. It landed on the floor somewhere between the door and the bed.

"Gods, Emma. I almost lost you today."

He had whispered the words into the space between her throat and shoulder. His voice was soft and shaking.

Emma took his cheeks into her hands and raised his face to meet hers.

"I know, but you didn't and I am here. I'm not going anywhere."

His smile was soft as his lips returned to hers. She opened her mouth so he could deepen the kiss. For a moment, they just held each other while they kissed.

Soon, the kisses turned more urgent as the need to _have _became too great. Killian reached up to helped her out of her own jacket, which joined his on the floor.

They spent only seconds undressing each other, not wanting to waste more time than necessary. They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and Killian's mouth found her breast.

Emma moaned in response. She reached down and placed her hand on his stomach feeling the muscles there.

His hand slipped down between her thighs as he began rubbing her clit.

"Gods, love. You are already so wet."

"Only for you, Killian."

Slowly, he slid two fingers into her and began to move them. His mouth returned to her other breast.

Emma slid her hand down his abdomen until she reached his cock. Wrapping her hand around him, she began to move up and down the length of him.

His whole body jerked in response. Too soon, he reached down and pulled her hand away.

"If you keep that up this is will over before we have even started, which is not my intension, love."

He shifted their bodied until he was hovering over her, his fingers still working inside her.

The change in position enabled his fingers to hit the spot that she loved so much. She came with his name on her lips.

After, he began kissing his way up her stomach until he reached her lips. Looking at him in the eyes, she silently answered his plea. She most definitely wanted more.

Killian reached down and lined himself up with her entrance. He entered her slowly. They had all the time in the world.

He was still for only moments.

"I need you to move, Killian. _Please."_

He began slowly, pulling until he was almost completely out before he _slowly_ pushed back in. His pace was agonizing. Thankfully, he seemed to pick up on her need and increased his pace.

They made love quietly; the need for words was not present. They both knew how they felt; they had said it through actions and words for years.

When Killian felt like he was getting close, he removed his hand from Emma's hair and placed it over her clit. He began to rub small circles there.

Emma came for a second time quickly after his thumb began its work. Killian joined her moments later.

When they were finished, Killian pulled Emma into his side.

"Don't ever frighten me like that again, love. I wouldn't survive if I lost you."

"I know. I feel the same about you."

Emma placed her cheek to his chest. She could hear his heart beating under her.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

"And I love you, Emma."

The day had been a hard one, but the heroes had come out on top again. While Emma wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, she was positive about one thing: she was safe in the arms of her pirate.

And there was nowhere else she would rather be.

_Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you are up to it!_


End file.
